Omniverse
by trachie17
Summary: A new villain emerges from space and immediately destroys Bellwood. Ben, Kevin, Gwen and Julie are the only ones left. To fix the mess they must go back when they were 10 to stop this before it happens. R&R slight hints of Ben/Julie Kevin/Gwen! AU! Time-Travel! Rating may change to M in the future.
1. Chapter 1

Omniverse

Summary: A new villain emerges from space and immediately destroys Bellwood. Ben, Kevin, Gwen and Julie are the only ones left. To fix the mess they must go back when they were 10 to stop this before it happens.

Disclaimers: I do not own Ben 10. I however do own the OC's I have that may appear in this. So anyways I hope you all enjoy this because you better sit back and relax because this is going to be one hell of a ride.

Notes: This idea came to me after discovering that Man of Action is creating a new series in which Ben Tennyson goes off into the past to assist his young 10 year old self. Of course when I first saw the summary I thought current Ben with Ultimatrix and annoying arrogant 10 year old Ben? Oh the irony. But the thing that got me is that we have to wait UNTIL FALL! How not fair is that?

Chapter I: Prologue

* * *

><p>Darkness…<p>

Fire…

People screaming…

Guns shooting…

Panic everywhere…

That only happened hours ago. Now the whole town of Bellwood was completely destroyed; top to bottom. An alien attack happened earlier leaving only a few survivors; Ben Tennyson, Julie Yamamoto, Kevin Levin and Gwen Tennyson. The plumbers were up in space away from the madness.

They had nowhere to go now. Their friends and family were gone. They couldn't save them. Convince them to leave. Instead they just helped fight. Causing them to be killed in battle…

There was one thing that Ben wanted out of all of this…Revenge. He wanted to go after the monster that killed his parents, Gwen's parents, Julie's and Kevin's. Memories started to flow to him.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey ugly, don't touch my son!" Ben's father, Carl snapped at the alien. Sandra came from behind and the two started to shoot. Seconds later a huge beam was pointed at them as Ben's eyes widened in horror. <em>

_Ben watched in horror as his parents fell to the ground._

"_NO!" Ben yelled as he ran to them._

"_Ben!" Gwen yelled as someone laughed evilly Ben growled as he started to run after him. But Kevin and Gwen pulled him back._

"_Ben no, we'll get him later, right now we need to stop the ships." Gwen told him. Ben glared at the alien._

"_No, you guys go after the ships I'll go aft-"_

"_Tennyson, don't even think about finishing that sentence, we're a team and I think out of all of us you should probably wake up." Kevin told him glaring at his friend. Ben looked at Kevin confused._

"_Huh?" Ben asked confused._

"_Ben wake up, Ben…?" A voice called to him._

* * *

><p>"Ben, Ben?" Julie asked him as he nudged him to wake up.<p>

"Let him sleep." Kevin told Julie as he continued driving. "He's had a long day." Julie sighed.

"I know…I'm just worried." Julie said as Gwen looked at her.

"So am I." Gwen replied.

"Doesn't matter, I'm up." Ben said waking up.

"Hope you liked your beauty sleep, because we're here." Kevin said as they got out but Ben stayed in the car.

"Are you coming?" Gwen asked him while Ben crossed his arms.

"Why should it matter? We lost the battle! Our parents are dead! What's the point of going here? Don't you care that he's going to take over the rest of the world?" Ben asked angrily.

"Ben, don't you say that I don't care about them, of course I did, it's the exact reason we were told to come here." Gwen said glaring at her cousin. "Now come on, let's go." She ordered as Ben, grumpily got out of the car and followed them.

"Who are we supposed to be meeting again?" Julie asked confused as they approached an abandoned warehouse. The very same warehouse that Ben fought Albedo and Vilgax before his secret was exposed.

"Me of course." said a familiar voice and the four teens looked surprised at this.

"Paradox…" Ben said with his eyes widened. What in the world was he doing here?

"Hello children, I should say I'm sorry about your losses." Paradox replied.

"Why didn't you come earlier?" Ben asked angrily.

"Ben!" Gwen reprimanded.

"Oh no, Ben has a right to be mad at me, you all pretty much have a slight hint of anger about why I didn't come to your rescue and saved your parents." Paradox said. "I suppose I should get going…" He said as he started to leave.

"No, don't…wait…" Gwen protested. "Why are we here though?" Paradox smiled at her.

"I suppose you should know about this." Paradox said. "I have discovered that he will be trying to destroy the rest of the world after this. But he can be stopped before this even happens." He explained.

"What do you mean?" Kevin asked confused as Paradox smiled.

"Time-travel." Paradox replied. "He can be stopped, six years in the past."

"How..?" Ben asked interested.

"That is for you to figure out on your own." Paradox replied. "What do you say?" Gwen looked thoughtful at that.

"Six years in the past…we would be ten." Gwen said. "We would be on the road with Grandpa." She said.

"That means I would still be angry at you two." Kevin said before grinning. "Perhaps I can talk some sense into my younger self."

"It would be sweet to see what you looked like as a kid Ben." Julie said smiling at Ben who was thinking about this and he looked at Paradox.

"Okay, we're in." Ben said as Paradox smiled at that.

"Wonderful, I'm afraid we must act quickly before the ships comes and destroys this place." Paradox said looking at his watch and then looked up. "See? There they are." He said as the kids looked up and saw the ships and headed towards Paradox and they disappeared from sight.

* * *

><p><em>Six years in the past…<em>

They arrived in the past and they found themselves in a campsite and a familiar RV. Ben and Gwen smiled at this.

"Hey I remember this." Gwen said smiling observing before glaring at Ben. "This was when…"

"DWEEB!" a voice yelled to reveal a 10 year old Gwen coming out of the RV and Ben spotted his younger self snickering from the back as _Gwen_ stomped over to _Ben _angrily. "What did you do to my books?" She practically yelled as Ben stood up.

"I didn't do anything." _Ben _replied as Gwen glared at him.

"Then why do I see Upchuck's goop all over them?" She snapped.

"Oh this 'ought to be good." Kevin snickered as Ben and Gwen glared at him.

"Kevin!"

"Who's there?" _Ben _asked before his eyes widened as he faced Kevin.

"Kevin?" He asked before glaring at him. "What are you doing here?" He demanded as Gwen got ready and Ben pulled out his Omnitrix.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Ben said looking at his younger self while the two Tennysons looked at him.

"You're…" _Ben _started to say shocked.

"Older dweeb..?" _Gwen _asked shocked looking between Kevin, Ben, Julie, and herself…at least it looked like herself.

"Oh man…" _Ben _said shocked.


	2. Chapter II: Explanations

Omniverse

Summary: A new villain emerges from space and immediately destroys Bellwood. Ben, Kevin, Gwen and Julie are the only ones left. To fix the mess they must go back when they were 10 to stop this before it happens.

Disclaimers: I do not own Ben 10. I however do own the OC's I have that may appear in this.

Notes:

Past Ben will be written out like this _Ben_ same goes with _Gwen_

* * *

><p>Chapter II: Explanations<p>

* * *

><p><em>Last time:<br>_

_"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Ben said looking at his younger self while the two Tennysons looked at him._

_"You're…" __Ben __started to say shocked._

_"Older dweeb..?" __Gwen __asked shocked looking between Kevin, Ben, Julie, and herself…at least it looked like herself._

_"Oh man…" __Ben __said shocked._

* * *

><p>The two Tennysons blinked twice. They knew the two that looked liked them. But why were they with Kevin? Who was that girl that was next to the older version of Ben? How did they even get here? Why were they here?<p>

"Are we just going to stare at each other or talk?" Kevin asked impatiently.

"Kevin." Gwen scolded.

"If you're really me from the future then why are you with Kevin?" _Ben _demanded.

"We'll explain after we talk…"

"Hey kids…" said a familiar voice as a sort of younger Grandpa Max. "What's going on?" Max's eyes widened as he saw the older version of Ben and Gwen.

"We need to talk." Ben said to Max. Max ushered them to table.

"Okay we should probably get why we're here out of the way." Ben said as the others sat down.

"Ya think?" _Gwen _asked sarcastically.

"So I'm Ben from six years in the future." Ben said. _Ben's _eyes widened at him.

"So you're really me?" _Ben _asked eagerly.

"Yes, and this is Gwen, you've already met Kevin." Ben said pointing to Kevin and Gwen. Ben looked at his younger self who was in shock. "Our friendship started with a battle which I won and kicked Kevin's a-"

"BEN!" Gwen exclaimed.

"So what I get is that Gwen becomes more annoying in the future." _Ben _said as both Gwens glared at him.

"Anyways after he helped us defeat these aliens called the Highbreeds we started to trust him." Ben looked at himself.

"Ben forget about me?" Julie asked her boyfriend though she was smiling at the young Ben. He looked so cute at 10.

"I certainly didn't." Ben said smiling while _Ben _looked at her confused.

"Who are you exactly?" He asked and Julie smiled.

"Julie Yamamoto, more importantly I'm Ben's girlfriend." Julie said and _Ben's _eyes widened to the shock of Max and _Gwen_.

"Doofus brain actually got himself a girlfriend who likes you for…you after that fiasco with Kai?" _Gwen _asked shocked. Both Bens blushed at that.

"Haven't heard that in a while..." Ben muttered.

"Can I call him that?" Kevin asked Gwen.

"NO!" Ben exclaimed causing _Gwen _to snicker.

"What else happened?" Max asked them causing the four time-traveler teens to tense at that. Ben, Kevin and Gwen started to explain everything that has happened to them except what previously happened.

"Whoa!" _Ben _exclaimed. "I took out an entire spacecraft by myself?"

"With our help." Kevin added but he ignored him.

"And I'm going to get a new Omnitrix?" _Ben _asked as Ben smiled as he showed him the Ultimatrix.

"It's called the Ultimatrix, and it's way better." Ben said.

"Cool!" _Ben _said. "Man I can't wait to be a teen." _Gwen _rolled her eyes.

"There's something you all should know…we didn't come here by accident…" Julie started to say. "We came well…"

"We need help." Gwen finished causing the three to look at the four.

"Why do you need our help?" _Ben _asked confused.

"What happened?" Max asked. Ben looked at his grandfather.

"The world is in danger in our time, an alien named Plyris, came into our town and destroyed Bellwood." _Gwen _gasped in horror while Max paled and _Ben_'s eyes widened at that.

"Everyone came together and fought…but it wasn't enough…not even the Ultimatrix was powerful enough to stop him. Eventually he killed everyone we hold dear." Gwen continued. "Including our parents..." _Gwen_ and _Ben_'s eyes widened in horror and Max looked at the four in horror.

"No…" _Ben _said in horror. He clenched his fists as anger was riling up in him.

"We tried to do the best we can…but it was too late...everyone was gone." Julie said sadly.

"And now we came back to stop him from becoming powerful." Kevin added.

"Why didn't you do anything? Why didn't you go after him?" _Ben _yelled getting angry. He was supposed to be the hero…he was supposed to protect everyone. And his future self failed. Did his future self became a jerk and didn't do anything to protect them? He didn't know who to be angry at. His jerk 16 year old self? Or this Plyris guy? Either way he was mad at both.

"Hey, I wanted too but these two stopped me from doing it." Ben said accusingly pointing to Gwen and Kevin who glared.

"That's not enough! You should have saved them!" _Ben _snapped as he got up and stomped away and they watched him leave.

"Ben!" _Gwen _said. "Come back here dweeb!"

"Ben?" asked Gwen confused as her cousin got up.

"I'm going to go talk to him." Ben replied.

"You sure..?" Gwen asked him.

"Yeah, I think I can try to convince him since he's well…you know me." Ben said as he headed off to find his younger self.

"Boys are so weird." _Gwen _said as Julie and Gwen nodded while Kevin looked at them in disbelief and crossed his arms.

"Not all of us are…" Kevin grumbled.

"Yes they are." Gwen said before kissing him.

"Gross!" _Gwen _said before Kevin smirked.

"Did I mention we're dating?" Kevin asked her and _Gwen _looked ready to scream while Julie giggled.

* * *

><p>Unknown...<p>

A red dot was beeping on a radar as an alien was looking at it with widened eyes.

"We've found them my lord." The alien responded.

"Perfect." an unknown voice responded. "Set the coordinates ready, those four brats thought they could outsmart me by traveling to the past. They've got another thing coming. I want Ben Tennyson and his pathetic friends destroyed."


	3. Author's Note

Omniverse

Author's Note

I know everyone absolutely _hates_ these things. Trust me I do too. I want to apologize for not updating sooner than I last updated which has been a year? This author's note will be possibly deleted once I get the next chapter finished.

Anyways reason why that was is that I was finishing up my senior year, I was also having a bit of a writer's block that ended up lasting an entire year…really sorry about that *chuckles nervously*

Since my last update I left you guys on a terrible cliff hanger and I'm sorry for that had to. But hey, lots of fanfics have cliffhangers so expect them more in the future.

Also, Plyris is an OC of mine and will be the main antagonist of this story. His true identity will remain hidden until much later in this story. However I will tell you Vilgax won't be making an appearance in this story or any other Ben 10 villain however a certain white haired Galvan will be making an appearance later in the story.

If you want to see updates on Omniverse watch me on DeviantART and follow me on Twitter the links for both should be in my profile. Though please believe me as I _do _have a life and I can't promise any quick updates.

Also, I'm considering of requesting a Beta for this story. So yeah if anyone wants to help me with this story that would be great.

Again please wait for the next chapter and I promise I'll get it up soon. Until then, enjoy the two chapters in the meantime.

Forgot to mention one thing, the timeline for this story centers around Alien Force and Ultimate Alien for the Teen Ben, Gwen, Kevin and Julie and before Omniverse timeline for the kid versions of Ben, Gwen, Kevin and Julie, felt like I needed to mention that.

Until next tme

trachie17


	4. Chapter III: Talks and Trouble

Omniverse

Summary: A new villain emerges from space and immediately destroys Bellwood. Ben, Kevin, Gwen and Julie are the only ones left. To fix the mess they must go back when they were 10 to stop this before it happens.

Disclaimers: I do not own Ben 10. I however do own the OC's I have that may appear in this.

* * *

><p>Authors Notes: *takes deep breath* Oh my god thank you soo much for the reviews and alerts I've gotten over the past…couple months since I posted that notice? *laughs nervously and rubs back of head* Anyways…thank you for being so patience with this story. I've been a little bit busy since I graduated…well post graduated High School last year and I'm now working on trying to make it through a five-week summer school session for Cotting School in Lexington MA.<p>

If you want to see updates on Omniverse watch me on DeviantART and follow me on Twitter the links for both should be in my profile. Though please believe me as I _do _have a life and I can't promise any updates.

Also, Plyris is an OC of mine and will be the main antagonist of this story. His true identity will remain hidden until much later in this story. However I will tell you Vilgax won't be making an appearance in this story or any other Ben 10 villain however a certain white haired Galvan will be making an appearance later in the story. But that's all I will say on this matter.

Also, fair warning, I am taking a break from this story for a couple weeks because yesterday a few of my friends over at the cartoon xover section of this site had recently gotten ALL their stories removed and their accounts removed as well and for no apparent reason!

I don't want anyone to worry but I wanted to post this notice now because I also write Cartoon Xover stories and if you don't happen to see this story anymore or even my account. Then that means whoever got them got me. I'm moving this story to DeviantART for safety reason.

Ah enough of this. Don't worry. Within two weeks hopefully or something along the lines of that (so I know if it's safe or not) I'll post up the next chapter. What I want you to do right now is to enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p>Chapter III: Talks and Trouble<p>

_Ben _muttered angrily as he walked into the woods. He couldn't believe that this was happening. First his future self and Gwen along with a girl that he's apparently dating and Kevin…who is his friend in the future came to the past and told them that Earth is in danger. Next; his future self tells him that his parents were dead. DEAD! And his future self didn't do a single thing to protect them! And now a crazy psychopath alien is after them and destroying the world? He was supposed to be the hero and save the day! And he didn't. _Ben _furiously screamed in anger and threw a rock angrily into a bush.

"I don't think the animals in their will appreciate a rock in the bush." said a voice causing _Ben _to look up and saw his future self looking at him. _Ben _glared at him.

"What do _you _want?" _Ben _snapped angrily glaring at his future self.

"I just want to talk." Ben said looking at his younger self.

"About what..? About how you didn't save mom and dad or how about you didn't stop this Plypus—"

"_Plyris_..." Ben corrected as the young wielder rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, you didn't do anything to save them! You just _let_ the bad guy get away with it and now in your time he's destroying Earth! I thought we're supposed to NOT let that happen!" _Ben _snapped.

_Man was I really this stubborn as a kid? _Ben thought to himself. He looked at his younger self and sighed crouching down to his level. The younger brunette crossed his arms, glaring at him with hate. "Look, you don't understand sure, that what's being a hero is about most of the time. You'll learn that when you grow up, but life isn't kind most of the time. Sure it may have its ups and downs, its twists and turns."

"Yeah but…" _Ben _said. The Ultimatrix wielder smiled putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, you can still save them you know." Ben said assuring him as _Ben _looked at him. "The only way we can do that is that if we work together and try to do everything to save the world and mom and dad."

The 10 year old thought about this as Ben said this. He did want to beat this guy and he did want to save his parents.

"Okay, I'll do it, on one condition…" The young wielder of the Omnitrix said only to leave the teen hero in confusion but sighed.

"What's the catch?" He asked curiously already knowing the answer.

"You show me what kinds of Aliens you have in that Ultimatrix you got there." 10 year old hero said as Ben smirked.

"Sounds to me like you want to have a battle against my aliens and your aliens." said Ben and the younger Ben grinned.

"You in..?" The Omnitrix wielder asked challenging him. The teen smirked in response.

"Oh, it is so on." Ben said grinning as the younger one smirked.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at the RV Julie was beginning to wonder if both Bens were okay. She looked in the direction Ben walked. All of a sudden Julie felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Gwen and she smiled at her.<p>

"He'll be okay. Trust me, by now the two of them are probably fighting over which aliens are better." Gwen said as Julie giggled.

"Wait…so let me get this straight. My powers actually come from our grandmother? And she's this thing called an Anodite?" Gwen turned to her younger self and nodded. "Well that makes a lot of sense."

"It does?" Kevin asked in disbelief as Max came out with some food.

"Who wants squid?" Max asked as everyone looked at the food in disgust.

"Uh…no thanks Grandpa..." Gwen said looking disgusted at that as she looked at the others. "I wish we had thought to bring food with us earlier before Paradox came."

"We didn't have time." Kevin reminded her. "If we did we would've been caught." Gwen sighed.

"I guess you're right." She said as she looked around and grinned seeing both Bens coming their way and she noticed her Ben was covered in mud. _Gwen_ and Kevin burst out in laughter seeing him as the 10 year old smirked.

"Oh yeah, I rule!" The 10 year old cheered sitting down smirking in victory as Ben sat in a chair grumpily next to Julie as she looked at both Bens in amusement.

"What happened to you?" Julie asked her boyfriend giggling.

"XLR8 happened." Ben said looking at his younger self who was smirking at him. He shrugged in defense.

"Hey, if you hadn't gone and transformed into a boring alien, I wouldn't had gone XLR8 on it." The 10 year old said smirking.

"Not my fault the Ultimatrix went on the fritz…And Goop is not boring! Okay maybe he is...I…" Ben snapped back before stopping himself and sighed in annoyance. "I'm arguing with my 10 year old self. Can this day get any worse?" He complained as the young anodite smirked.

"This has _got_ to be the best thing that has ever happened to me." The young anodite said smirking as Gwen and Julie giggled while Kevin laughed at the annoyed looks on the two Ben's faces.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

"Ready to fire the missiles, my lord?" asked an unknown voice as the figure leaned in his chair as his green eyes stared at the screen looking directly at both Bens. He narrowed his eyes and then smirked.

"Fire…"

* * *

><p>Back with the others…<p>

"Hey Ben!" said Kevin smirking The 16 year old turned to Kevin. "Remember the time when you dated…?" The older wielder eyes widened in realization remembering what exactly Kevin was going to talk about.

"No! No!" Ben said stopping Kevin feeling embarrassed. "I don't think they need to know who I dated in the future besides Julie…" While _Gwen, _grinned at this with an eager look on her face.

"Dweeb might not want to say anything but _I _want to know!" The 10 year old said grinning mischievously.

"Maybe later..." Gwen said shooting a glare at her boyfriend as Kevin looked at her confused.

"What?" Kevin asked as all of a sudden a loud noise was heard and Ben looked up and his eyes widened when he saw a missile coming straight towards them.

"GET DOWN!" He yelled as everyone saw what he was looking at and ducked under the table as another one was shot down.

"Guys…now would be the good time to go alien!" The 10 year old redhead said to the two Bens and they both nodded in agreement as both Ben's smirked at each other as they turned on their watches and slammed their hands on it.

"DIAMONDHEAD!" said The 10 year old now Diamondhead looked at his appearance and he groaned. "Aww man I wanted Stinkfly!"

"Big Chill!" said Big Chill. "Let's go!" He told the 10 year old and Diamondhead smirked.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." He said grinning as Diamondhead started to shoot at the direction of the missiles as Gwen ran out to the center and shield the campsite.

"Who could be attacking us?!" _Gwen _asked looking around.

"You don't think they found us do you?" Julie asked worriedly.

"I don't know…but I have a da…" Kevin started to say but stopped seeing his girlfriend glaring at him. "…Good idea who exactly it could be…" He said correcting himself as he slammed his hand onto the RV and started to power up forming two large hammers and started attacking the missiles that were heading towards his direction.

"_Adfishio Patentuia_!" Gwen shouted as she started to shoot several of mana at the missiles.

Meanwhile up in the air while Stinkfly was trying to shake a missile off of his tail Big Chill noticed a huge alien ship heading towards the campsite. When Big Chill saw who it belonged too he mentally cursed himself realizing that they did find them. He started to head towards the ship but stopped himself as he spotted some missiles nearing towards the younger version of him. Big Chill swooped in and froze the missile just as it was about to hit the 10 year old. The 10 year old turned around to see what happened as he then noticed the frozen missile until it disappeared into the woods eventually causing it to explode in the process

"That was AWESOME!" Stinkfly said as Big Chill glared at him.

"That was not awesome we could've gotten killed!" Big Chill snapped as the two soon flew back down to Kevin, Gwen and Julie who ran for their lives while missiles kept attacking them and the two Bens transformed back into their human forms and began racing towards the RV with 10 year old Gwen, Julie, and Max already in it.

"Get in!" Max yelled as Gwen, Kevin and the two Bens quickly followed behind them climbing in the Rustbucket just as they were about to leave dodging the lasers that were coming at them as Max drove.

As soon as they left the campsite the two Bens watched the ship as the young anodite looked at time travelers confused and scared.

"So what do we do now that we got that freaky alien after us?" The 10 year old red head asked. Kevin turned his head to his Ben and smirked.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah…" Ben said. "Let's go pay a certain 11 year old a visit." He said leaving the two 10 year olds to look at each other confused.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

"What do we do now? They got away." asked the alien from before. The alien in the chair who kept staring at the screen smirked in response under his black hood.

"Don't worry Psyphon, everything will come together." He told the alien now known identified as Psyphon while a photo of the Tennysons (with the teenage versions and the kid versions) came up on the screen. "Everything's going _exactly_ as planned."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Damn it why can't I write good action scenes? Uh…anyways…Hope you liked this chapter! Again, I want to apologize for not updating sooner. But like I said I had real life issues to deal with and I was busy making a general outline for this story which will contain at least 20 chapters with an epilogue. Some characters from the Ben 10/Generator Rex Crossover will appear later in the story. I am in desperate need of a beta for this. So if anyone wishes to help me with this fic I would really appreciate it.


	5. Another Anouncement

Okay, you guys are probably wondering why I haven't updated Omniverse in what...a year? Since my last update this story got twelve reviews in total and 22 favorites and 26 followers?! That has made me really happy!

Second for those that have followed me under my old user. To those that knew this story under trachie17, a while back I changed my user to represent two of the things I love Disney and Harry Potter specifically Frozen and Harry Potter I combined the two and made FrozenMagic as my new username. I did this because I thought it was time for a change.

My two main reasons for this story. First was Ben 10: Omniverse. I hated what that did to Ben/Julie and made Ben/Kai canon. Not to mention I was pissed off how they ruined another favorite cartoon of mine The Secret Saturdays. However I gave the show a chance again and decided to check out the episode And Then There Was None. I haven't watched Ben 10 in ages and this episode made me enjoy it again. I found the concepts of Bad Ben, Benzarro, Nega Ben, and Mad Ben.

My second reason. I've been focused on my fanfiction in my deviantART account under FrozenMagic17 they are completely unrelated to Ben 10. But I've improved on my writing since then. If you are interested in them...check them out! I'm currently rewriting some of my old stories. But if you are interested you can take a look at what I've posted. I do have Ben 10 characters featured in them. That other than Twitter, YouTube and Tumblr also here is where I am these days.

Other than my fanfiction. I've been focused on real life issues. Such as school and my health. I don't want to bore you allwith details. But it's been busy. I've also been hooked on a lot of movies, tv, shows and books specifically like Attack on Titan My Little Pony/Equestria Girls, Gravity Falls, Phineas and Ferb, Lego Ninjago, Penguins of Madagascar, Pokemon, Yu-Gi-Oh, Frozen, Big Hero 6, Hey Arnold Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, Hunger Games, Divergent, Supernatural, Doctor Who, Sherlock, Anything Marvel/DC related, Avatar: The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra, etc I have a ton of addictions right now...

My original plan for this story was to feature an evil version of Ben Tennyson (who was set to be the main antagonist of the story) and include characters such as an adult Albedo adult versions of Kevin, Gwen and Julie and going to feature a cross with Generator Rex plus a few OC thrown in...but ever since I saw And Then There Was None...I am planning on rewriting this story. But I am planning on featuring the alternate Bens since one, I have not seen a single story about them yet. And two. I just find the concept so interesting. I am planning to rewatch all of Ben 10 for this story Bad Ben will be the main antagonist though.

Once again, I am truly sorry for the lateness in this story. I do hope you all will enjoy the rewrite. I will leave this story up. It is not done. It will be updated. Just with a different plot. Expect rewritten chapters and a new chapter soon.

Goodbye for now and Happy New Years to all of my followers and those that have favorite/reviewed this story. Thank you once again see you all next year.

Monica aka FrozenMagic


End file.
